


Never ends

by orphan_account



Series: Who is murderer [1]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Murder, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Team, Teamwork, another fandom, body - Freeform, friends - Freeform, guilty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Crime after Crime. Horatio`s team can figured out who is Murderer.





	Never ends

_CSI: Miami_  follows a group of detectives assigned to the Miami-Dade Police Department's Crime Scene Investigations, an elite unit operating out of the (fictional) "Miami Dade police headquarters, with its eerie blue light and flickering screens.

The team is led by Lieutenant Horatio Caine  who, through his history as a bomb-disposal expert, has gained specialized knowledge in explosive forensics. Horatio believes that "evil  _is_ " and lives "between the perpetrators of this evil and the people who try and come between that evil and the citizen". In his pursuit of justice, he has proven that "he can handle himself on the street and he's not a person to be messed with"


End file.
